


fade into you.

by bratmobile



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, That real corny shit u kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratmobile/pseuds/bratmobile
Summary: Time froze, it’s as if everything would turn into a blur around the two of you, tongue mixing and lips lashing against each other. The world stopped for you both, time shattered beneath kisses and the universe halted for a life-changing minute.Were they falling in love? Was this moment a realization of love?Yes. Yes it was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOO I loooove cutesy fluff and all!!! Enjoy baaaabes this ones 4 u

   There was this one thing about him that lured you in. The way his intelligence did nothing more but interest you, and most importantly, turn you on. A soft spot for a man who knew what he was saying, and has facts to prove it. He was beautiful, a gentle, baby-face for the ages. An almost classic, kind look to him. From first sight you didn’t expect much, although maybe you expected more. Maybe you even wanted more. Horn-rimmed glasses rested on his button nose, a furrowed brow, teeth digging in his lip didn’t only make you admire him more, you loved how curious he looked. How sweet he looked with that interested, stern look on his face proving that he meant business. Maybe he was a little awkward, mumbled talking and an irregular speech pattern wasn’t something that spewed ‘sex’ and ‘lust’. It wasn’t like he wanted to exhume sexual energy, it was the last thing he really thought about. Yet he was charming, funny, smart, always bringing up something to talk about. New ideas and thoughts, tossing and turning through that ‘big’ brain of his. You’d watch as he rambled on about something, the way his tongue would run over his lips from time to time. The way he would run his eyes to the ground and back up to make eye contact with you, almost as if sharing eyes with you made him nervous. You loved it, he was so shy but something buried in him wasn’t so shy afterall. He just needed a time to bring it out, embrace it...show it off. 

“You’re cute.”

You’d blurt it out, cutting him off mid-sentence and send him in a state of shock. He’d stay paralyzed for a couple of seconds, eyes slowly traveling back up to yours. 

“I’m cute?”

It’s almost as if he couldn’t believe it, like it wasn’t the truth. Spencer spends his job looking for the truth but if he couldn’t believe this he was entirely out of his mind. He was gorgeous, soft and smooth looks. 

“Yeah, you really are cute.”

Cute, cute, cute. The word was almost losing its meaning and barely sounded like a word anymore. A grin would curl across your lips, teeth grazing over before that grin pulled into a full-on smile. A smile that would make him return that facial expression, his doe-eyes following down to where your teeth pecked. You knew what he was thinking, it’s almost as if he telepathically told you so. That message surging through your brain.

‘Kiss him. Just kiss him.’

You were listening to that soft voice in your head, whimpering and silencing all the other thoughts. It led you on like a zombie virus, having no other choice but listen to its command.

You pushed forward, lips landing directly on his. Soft right on the touch, they stuck to yours for a second before fully pulling away. Milk and honey explored your mouth, an almost addicting flavor you couldn’t erase off your tongue. Taste buds would beg for more and soon enough another kiss ensued. This time there was a soft pressure among you two, his hands soon landing on your cheeks. The soft orchestra of kissing, heads gliding opposite of each other with the movement. Right, then left, another right, then left. Tongues started to blend into one another, slowly grinding over and over again. Once again, that addicting taste of milk and honey. His smell would bury in your noise, cologne and candy. A confusing mixture of smells, but God it was addicting you could die with that scent. A late night in the office was one well-spent, no one was around to see, to gossip, to beg for answers to their sloppy questions. 

‘How was it?’

‘Are you guys dating now?’

‘Are you guys sleeping with each other now?’

But, for this simple moment, you didn’t wanna think about persistent questions. Time froze, it’s as if everything would turn into a blur around the two of you, tongue mixing and lips lashing against each other. The world stopped for you both, time shattered beneath kisses and the universe halted for a life-changing minute. 

Were they falling in love? Was this moment a realization of love?

Yes. Yes it was.

They were realizing hidden feelings, lingering touches and exchanged ‘eye flirting, mixed with an inside joke and excuses to be near each other longer. They stood too close to one another, arms brushing, smell exchanging, sweet smiling, it’s like another middle-school crush. This entire feeling was seen as just being ‘friends’...’close friends’, excuses of “yeah we’re just friends.” No, this wasn’t friendship. You wanted to be his lover and he wanted to be yours, you wanted to be the one he texted at 3 AM, telling you about nightmares or some random fact that popped up in his head. You wanted to live with him in some small apartment, cute decorations, small dinner tables, and dancing in your kitchen at 12 AM. 

A whole series of theories were less than conspiracies, they were proved to be true. This theory of ‘just friends’ was an entire “government conspiracy”. This makeout session could last decades, until finally it ended. The finish-up of the kissing shook you out of your fluffy thoughts, falling off your heavenly cloud with the pullaway. In a bare second you already missed his warmth, a breeze exploring through the space between the two of you. A lingering, lost love look passed over your faces. A shiny look in both of your eyes, it’s like you both solved the puzzle, found the missing link in your lives. This was it. This is what you both needed so desperately. That kiss answered questions, solved problems, changed history for both of your lives. 

“Wow-”

His sudden comment was full of love, a sigh-like comment, full of wanderlust. 

“Yeah...wow.” 

That was all you can say. His mouth sucked up all the replies you could manage straight from your lips. You were at a loss, nothing else was to be said. This was a romance, you both discovered something that cannot be hidden. 

“I think...I really like you..um-”

“I think I really like you too.”

Seconds of a reply, you didn’t want to miss a single moment to reply too slow. Everything around you came to, in the office, late nights, coffee and uncompleted files. Toffee lingering on the tongues of your lover. 

Lover. That’s a new word. 

My love.

Mi amor.

My heart.

Mi corazon.

This is what love was, this sensation of delight birthing in your head. Excitement to see this person, feel them, kiss them. 

Your attraction to him went over the laws of physics. Emotional, mental, physical, sexual, everything about him was a dream. A little taste of heaven, a sneak peek of what your future will be. The man that stood before you, was what you looked for your whole life. Finding love in Quantico, Virginia--was this a dream? A hallucination? A corny romcom? ‘Nerdy guy screws hot babe’ pornhub title? 

The confession of ‘liking’ each other was admitting attraction right? 

Yes. You think it was, that butterfly babe feeling that was cursing your insides is what love is. Your hand went up to his cheek, that sugary feeling of scruff skin planting on your soft palms. Was an ‘I love you’ too early? Maybe...you should find out? 

“I think I love you.”

There you go, it was that easy to say. 

“I-I think I...love you..too.”

And it was that easy to get a reply.

This is it. That corny feeling...but being able to show affection on public display made you smile. Kissing him in front of others, hand holding, dinner dates, movie dates, alleyway kissing. Your planning ahead, but, that was what relationships were about...a future with someone. 

So this was it, whatever would happen in the future...was for future you to deal with. But, in this moment..the present, you embraced this second. 

Being with him. 

In love.


	2. i love you so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Still Tasted Like Milk And Honey, Sugar And Cotton Candy, Sugar Cookies And A Sea Breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead!!!!!!! yo!!!!

   So, let’s have a flashback on the love confessions. Do you remember that? It was in the last chapter I’m sure you just read and hopefully, enjoyed, also thank you. Anyways, let’s time-jump to now. The confessions turned into a full-fledged relationship, kissing, hugging, hand-holding, and yes, sex. It couldn’t have been better, making love was this entirely new feeling than just plain ole’ sex. Slow, gentle, sloppy kisses, it was more than a floating, cotton-candy cloud...it was perfect. And as you expect, office gossip was on the rim of your lips. Persistent questions, curious ‘no boundaries’ sex questions, all of the nosey and the ‘can’t mind my own business’ -ey. Still, it was worth it. The blooming relationship didn’t disturb your work, criminals were still being profiled and minds were still being gathered. The long-lasting looks didn’t stop, arms brushing didn’t stop, eye flirting never will stop. It was just like the love you wanted, not awkward, full of love and life, a new beginning. But, when the two of you were in each others apartments, haven’t gotten to the living with each other part yet, the world didn’t expect beyond the doors of the walls of ‘home’. Late-night kitchen dancing pursued, staying up till 2 AM happened, making sweet love was a current ongoing thing. The sex was a God-dream. The first time was memorable, a late dinner date, drinking wine and champagne. Coming to his apartment, kissing on each other once the door opened. You gave him so many hickies, it wasn’t super questionable as he usually didn’t hide it and nobody asked, because they knew. Tasting his skin, hearing a chuckle fall through his mouth, a small hiss when you playfully bit his skin. His hands would soar through your body, running up your hips and curves, kissing your neck every chance he got. You’d moan, lean your head back so his lips would peck at your jaw and chin, his lips were forever soft. He still tasted like milk and honey, sugar and cotton candy, sugar cookies and a sea breeze. Your hands would shiver up his spine to plant themselves in his hair, tussling it when he’d back you up against a wall. You wanted to tear your dress off, you wanted to jump his bones and get to the part already but he was being romantic and soft and you had no problem with it. As if he read your mind, fingers went to the zipper of your dress, slowly drawing down to loosen the tightness on your curves. It already started to shag off your shoulders, black lingerie revealed beneath. A present hidden under a present, a russian nesting-like exploration. Move one piece and more will be revealed beneath. Warm hands would heat up your shoulders, dragging down the dress so your chest would be pushed up against his sweater. You weren’t gonna be the only one naked in this bit, your nails already tearing his sweater over his head. Suddenly, he pulled your dress down, the red silk falling at your feet. What a view this was to him, lace lingerie on beautiful skin, standing in front of him, wanting to have sex with him. It seemed like this all was a dream, though to you it wasn’t much an ‘out of my league’ situation like he thought, he never really thought he was good enough for the best--not to flatter yourself--even though he was. You went to unbutton his shirt, a quick, unsteady movement with your desperateness. You wanted more of him, skin on skin, more and more. He was finally shirtless, your hands rapidly moving up and down his chest, embracing yours against his. The both of you would engage in a kiss, the blurry world, time-stopping, makeout session, the kiss that would reveal all the rights in the world of wrongs. Tasting him was a blessing on lips, a perfect flavor for your tastebuds. All of you fell in love with him. Hands would balance themselves on his pants, slowly rubbing on him through dress pants. He’d gasp, which would interrupt the kiss, and bury his face in your neck. Breathing heavily through his mouth, teeth would clench as you’d sneak in a small grope. His jaw would tighten against your vein, you loved the way he reacted when you’d touch up on him. He’d blush, cheeks reddening, a goofy smile, lip biting. He was like an angel to you. Fingers would rub on him through his pants, the other hand already unbuckling his belt. The clanking of metals as you’d succeed in unzipping him, as your hand would snake in, slithering through his briefs and then, taking in his hardness in your palms. You’d stroke him, his face still hidden in your neck and his other hand pushed against the wall. Once he’d lean his head back, stars would be in his eyes, a glossy look phasing over his face, an angel-like expression on his. His jaw would be left ajar, yet a smile would be present across his full lips, eyes would flutter open and closed. You’d watch him, the way he looked if you went slower, or faster, grasped harder, or lighter. The man of 1,000 expressions, you’d love each of them. A love for 1,000 years. You’d take your hand off of him, unclasping your bra and next, lightly pricking off your panties. That soft breeze would kiss your curves, hardening your nipples with the soft pecks of the air conditioning. He’d follow suit, slipping down his pants and then, his underwear. Both of you, bare in front of one another, totally comfortable and in love. Your clit would throb, and soon, the both of you would lay on the couch. You’d feel his hardness against your neck, poking at you, which only made you more wet. His fingers would rub between your folds, petting at them, which made your eyes roll to the back of your head as fingers would press at your clit. 

“Baby-”

You’d be interrupted as his member would slide inside of you, stretching at his girth once he buried himself inside of you. You moaned upon entrance, your nails finding themselves dug in his skin. The way he stroked himself inside of you was mind-blowing, a brush on your clit would send you into a forever frenzy. He’d lift his head up from your neck, the look in both of your eyes would be delirious. Glossy eyes, moaning faces, furrowed brows and o-shaped lips. The sight of beauty, two people making love. The way he felt inside of you made you tear up, you couldn’t help on how good he felt, the way he knew where to stroke. His patterns would be so smooth, a finger resting down on your clit to make a solid up and down stroke. That feeling would grow in your stomach and pelvis, aiming your hips up to meet with his was going to shatter you. From the thrusting and the clitoral stimulation, you felt your knees buckle. Both of you were close, and with one sentence.

“Cum with me.”

You’d fall right under his fingers. You’d cum, hips thrusting continuously up with his as the both of you would cum simultaneously. Your legs grew weak, shaking as the two of you let out one exhausted moan. You’d feel him fill you up, the liquids already tickling at your entrance. 

It was heavenly, this after-sex feeling, aching muscles, immediate happiness. This joyful feeling the two of you before he would say, “Did you know sexual intercourse can help you lose calories, though running on a treadmill burns more than sex itself.” 

“Spencer-” Your chest felt weak as a smooth laugh exhaled through your lungs, “Your telling me you rather run on a treadmill then have sex with me?”

“N-No! I’m just sayi-”

“I’m kidding, babe, I know.”

That exchange of laughs, and lazy kisses, dumb facts were something you adored. 

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

This was perfect, this was serenity, naked and coated in sweat. The taste of champagne and honey on both of your tongues, you were in love with the smartest man in the world.


End file.
